Raven
Raven, formerly Sachya, is a mysterious and extremely strong girl who, like Kat, is a shifter. Originally antagonistic towards Kat, she eventually becomes an ally as her motives are revealed. She has a crow who mirrors Dusty's ability to grant her gravity powers. Biography She is later revealed to actually be good, as she is trying to thwart Kat because Alderman D'nelica claimed that he would send a rescue team to the kids trapped at Boutoume if she can keep the missing parts of the city from returning. This was likely a trick in order to further turn public opinion against Mayor Bolsey, and ultimately remove him from power. When Nushi attacks, Raven and Kat form a truce to defeat Nushi. This truce strengthens into a friendship as the plot continues. Raven then spends the rest of her time in Boutoume, desperately trying to find the entrance to the Ark. When Kat eventually finds the entrance, she and Kat start gathering all the Lost Children in the Ark so that they may go back to Hekseville. As they ascend to Hekseville, Kat is thrown from the ark, though the ark later makes it back to Hekseville. She is the younger adopted sister of Zaza, and her real name is Sachya. She was among the children trapped at Boutoume when their school bus fell off the edge of Hekseville. Raven appears much older than Zaza because time progresses quicker outside of Boutoume. It is unknown how she got back up to Hekseville. In his account of Sachya, Zaza reveals that his family found Sachya as a baby and raised her as a part of their family. Gravity Rush 2 During the postgame story content taking place in Eto, it is revealed that Raven is a member of the Eto royal family, as evidenced by her possession of a Guardian, in the shape of a crow. The third Creator, Bit, refers to her as Kat's "other half," although whether this is a figurative descriptor of the close relationship the two share or a more literal definition is unknown. Personality Initially; Raven appears to be cold, indifferent, and rarely speaks, opposed to Kat's outgoing personality. At times, Raven displayed a fierce and impulsive side. When the latter learns of Kat's actions of recovering the other parts of Hekseville, she attack the other shifter in assuming she's working with Bolsey. Powers and Abilities Guide First Battle The first boss fight against Raven is fairly straight forward. Just keep gravity kicking her whenever you get a chance. Occasionally she will come down to the ground. During these parts its most effective to also go down to the ground and use normal kicks against her. Using Gravity Typhoon on her is extremely effective, as it allows you to drain Raven's health quickly, and she will not be able to attack you. Second Battle The second fight against Raven will take place inside The Pillar. This battle is different from the other boss battles in the game. You are not actually supposed to attack Raven during this fight. Instead you must avoid getting attacked by Raven as you are falling. This battle is also fairly straight forward. Raven will shoot balls at you. Just dodge as they come towards you. Just keep dodging them until you get to the bottom of the pillar. If you choose to attack Raven (preferably with Gravity Typhoon), she will get stunned, allowing Kat to progress down the Pillar without any problem. It's unknown if you can kill Raven. Gallery Raven Gravity.png|Raven while shifting Gravity. She turns blue unlike Kat who turns red. anime,art,character,concept-3e9cf85f6e9d492dccbcc6fecb7d1429_h.jpg|Raven's dialogue profile in Gravity Rush. gravity_rush_15_thumb.jpg|Raven as she appears in-game. tumblr_lupvrl1QtZ1qg64euo1_1280.jpg Gravity Rush screenshots2.jpg 2013-05-31-113940.jpg|Raven getting ice cream. 2013-08-24-133009.jpg|Raven's wanted poster. Sachya_(Raven).jpg|Raven as a child (Sachya) tumblr_mtfv0iN4Lk1rmyt8ho1_1280.jpg 21381999406 3f2122c7d91bwx.jpg|Raven appearing alongside with Kat in the cover art of the sequel. Gravity-rush-2-screen-02-ps4-us-14jun16.jpg|Raven with Kat in Jirga Para Lhao in Gravity Rush 2 Raven as she appers in game in Gravity Rush 2.png|Raven as she appears in-game in Gravity Rush 2 Raven DLC gameplay in Gravity Rush 2 The Ark of Time, Raven's Choice.png|Raven free roam gameplay in Gravity Rush 2 GaseousInformalKinkajou-size restricted.gif|Raven's kicks in Gravity Rush 2 Trivia *Raven is also the name of a character from Twisted Metal, another PlayStation franchise. *Raven's name in the original Japanese version is "Crow". *It's implied in Gravity Rush 2 that because she has a guardian she may be a member of the Eto royal family and a relative of Kat. es:Raven Category:Spoiler warning templates Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Gravity Rush Category:Gravity Rush Remastered Category:Gravity Rush 2 Category:Gravity Rush Characters Category:Gravity Rush Remastered Characters Category:Gravity Rush 2 Characters Category:Boss